Don't Push but Don't Hesitate
by LovelyxLittlexLauren
Summary: This is my version of NCIS if Ziva had returned to Israel rather than joining the team. Jenny is still the Director but brings in someone else after Ziva kills Ari. The story picks up after Kate's funeral and the team starts out feeling less than thrilled about a new team member. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Rated T for mild adult content. Enjoy!


NCIS

Don't push but don't hesitate

Chapter 1

Hanging by a Moment

This is my version of NCIS if Ziva had returned to Israel rather than joining the team. Jenny is still the Director but brings in someone else after Ziva kills Ari. The story picks up after Kate's funeral and the team starts out feeling less than thrilled about a new team member. This is not Ziva friendly but there is little bashing in the story.

The rain pounded angrily against the window pane as she stood in the office looking out. Citizens and enlisted personnel scurried along the Navy Yard sidewalks below in raincoats holding umbrellas. It was just a matter of time now before the vehicle she was keeping a look out for showed up. When her presence was requested at the agency after Agent Todd's murder it was unexpected to say the least but it left her curious.

Walking away from the window she moved toward the shelves of liquor and glanced at what was available. It did not come as a surprise when she came across a bottle of bourbon. The temptation to pour a glass of the amber liquid was difficult to resist. However given what she had been through recently she decided it would be best to keep her distance from alcohol.

Returning to the window she checked her watch and compared the time to the one on the wall. As she adjusted her watch the vehicle she had been expecting pulled up outside the front of the building. A few seconds later she caught a glimpse of a familiar salt and pepper military style haircut before it disappeared beneath a black umbrella.

The hammering in her chest was impossible to ignore since she didn't expect to still feel as strongly as she once did. As she continued to watch the next person who exited the black Suburban was the redhead who summoned her to the office. Joining the man beneath the umbrella the fiery locks also became hidden from view.

Another three men stepped into the rain followed by a woman. Only three of them she had already been previously acquainted with. As she watched the group enter the building she began to second guess her decision not to have a beverage to calm her nerves.

The team including the Director was completely silent as they rode the elevator up to the squad room floor. The Goth Forensic specialist was still shedding tears over her fallen friend and the others remained solemn.

When the elevator stopped and the doors slid open the Director and three male agents stepped out. The Medical Examiner and Forensic Specialist followed but did not intend to stay longer than necessary. Once the agents were at their desks and the two respected colleagues had joined them in the center of the bullpen the Director broke the silence amongst them.

"The last few days have been rather difficult on all of you as I am well aware. Agent Todd was a valuable asset to your team and this entire agency. I regret not having the chance to know her personally. I want you all to understand that my intention is not to replace Agent Todd but it is vital that this team becomes whole again. As we speak I have a candidate for the position in my office." The Director explained.

As she spoke to everyone that made up the team she looked from one to the other in intervals to ensure that they were listening. Upon revealing that there was a potential team member in her office the expressions surrounding her went from anguish to disbelief and anger. When no one spoke the Director continued.

"It would be deeply appreciated if you can manage to set aside any negative emotions you may have on the subject of gaining another team member. The timing may not be ideal but this is the way it happens to be. Now please go home, get plenty of rest, and try to enjoy the weekend."

Jennifer Shepard entered her office after being told by Cynthia that the guest she had been expecting was still waiting patiently inside. The moment she saw the brunette the Director broke into a smile.

"It's been a long time, I'm glad you could make it." Jenny told her.

The agent stepped away from the window nodding in agreement. "It certainly has been…going on six years now right?"

"Exactly six years." Jenny replied.

The redhead removed her raincoat and hung it to dry on the coatrack near the door. Afterward she gestured toward the corner of the room where there was an armchair and a couch. Together the two women sat to talk about the arrangement they settled on earlier in the week.

"Have you made living arrangements for yourself yet?" Jenny asked politely.

"I'm going to be living with my best friend for a while until the divorce is final and I can get my own place. I'm moving in this weekend while she's in Paris visiting her father." The agent explained.

"Good, I'm sorry to hear that your marriage hasn't worked out." Jenny replied.

"We're just not the same people we used to be. It's a shame but couples grow apart. We don't have the same dreams anymore. That seems to be a common occurrence these days."

Jenny picked up on the fact that the agent was talking about a specific relationship besides her own failed marriage. The redhead chose not to let the words affect her behavior and remained professional.

"I want to warn you that the team is not particularly excited about Agent Todd's position being taken over by someone else." Jenny began to change the subject.

"That's to be expected but I am not a Probationary agent nor am I a stranger to them. Have you made them aware that it's me taking over Agent Todd's desk?" The agent replied.

"No, I have not it's not necessarily a secret but I'd like for them to be pleasantly surprised. Will you be able to report for duty on Monday morning or will you need more time to settle into your place?"

The brunette ran a hand through her long hair and appeared confident as she answered. "I've been out of work long enough. I need to get back out into the field and focus on work. I'll be here bright and early on Monday morning."

Jenny smiled proudly and stood. Walking behind her desk she opened the bottom drawer and unlocked the safe she kept in it. Removing a service weapon along with a badge and Identification wallet she returned to the agent and presented the items to her.

"Welcome back Special Agent Fielding."


End file.
